Lover's Comeback
by Rosey Stenna
Summary: Natsume makes a bet of making Mikan, innocent, not-intersted-in-boys girl his. But he start liking Sumire, a more beautiful girl. So he breaks up leaving Mikan heartbroken. will he be able to realise his love for her sooner before anyone else get her?
1. The Bet

The Bet

Natsume Hyuuga, a 20 years old guy is one of the most wanted men in whole tokyo. They were behind not only his loks but also his voice too. He had a band 'ROCK ON' which had him as its lead singer, his step brother Koko, as the drummer, Yuu as the casio player and Kitsuneme as the lead guitarist.

And because of this worshipping thing he considered girls like things with which if you get bored you can change them like he changed his instruments. He was a number 1 play boy too and he believed that there is no girl who can't get affected by his charms. So he used girls just to entertain him while all other time he always misbehaved with them.

Koko, his stepbrother on the other hand was a guy who respected women. He never did anything that hurted anybody and never used any one. Most of the time people were surprised to know that theywere step brothers.

They met each other at the age of 17, 3 years ago when Koko's mom, a fasion designer, Sarah and Natsume's dad, a property dealer, Kaito got married. Some people also deduced that may be thats why there is difference bteween the two since Koko was with his mom while Natsume with his dad. Attention influences.

Now Natsume and his band are having break from their practise in the restaurent TOKYO SPOTCH. They were talking about random topic when they recheed to difference between Natsume and Koko.

"You know when you invited in the band, Natsume, and introduced me to everyone it was hard to believe that-" Koko inturrupted Kitsuneme.

" We are brothers. You have told me this 16th time today."

"Yeah in a way he is correct and well i heard him say only 2 times that. Natsume is a li'l careless while Koko is responsibe, Natsume never studied still he got good marks while Koko always studied but he rarely got A." Yuu

Natsume who was trying to thing thing a tone for the new song he had written was getting irritated and to shut them up he said "And i'm always popular with girls while Koko hardly gets one."

'Natsume its nothing like that its because I'm not interested.........and there are plenty girls who even don't know you." Koko defended.

"Oh really~." Natsume said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah." Koko said straight away. And a glaring competion started.

"They do this every time they fight? It looks like they will kill each other now." Kitsuneme whispered to Yuu.

Yuu nodded and then said "Guys stop. Do you live all day bickering in your house." But they didn't listen.

"Fine. I can make any girl fall for me. You choose any girl from here." Natsume said to Koko.

"OK." He looked around. All he girls were talking and drooling when they looked at their table and Koko knew they were talking about Natsume with the look of their faces. But one girl caught his attention who was just engrossed in her book. She once looked up and saw Koko looking at her and then saw Natsume. Her look on seeing Natsume was diferent. It was nonchalent look. so Koko had decided.

"Make that girl fall" Koko said pointing at that girl with honey brown hairs and hazel eyes. Natsume looked at that direction. "Fine" he just said and stood up.

"Hey. May I sit here?' But already sat there before she could reply. She had an amused look on her face. the thought on her mind was_ Who the hell is this guy disturbing me._

" Actually I don't think you need my permission since you already at there." She snapped in a rude because she was irritated. Her best friend Hotaru had left her alone for 7 months to go to Hokkaido.

" Well, doesn't matters coz i knew it would be yes."

"well I was going to say no."

"You got my attention"

"Who needs your attention" and with that she stood up and got raedy to leave but before she could do that Natsume held her hand and said "Where are you going?"

The girl was angry. "Away from you."

He smirked and believed that may she is trying to earn his attention. So he said "Nice try. You really have my attention........" and then he looked at her bag and saw letters engraved 'M I K A N' and thinking that the name is hers he added "........Mikan"

_How did he knew my name?_ Mikan thought and then looked at her bag. "Nice try you too but you didn't caught _my attention._" and then she kicked his leg and went away leaving Natsume limping.

Afar other three guys were watching and Koko exclaimed "I knew this would happen!"

"I hope he is not hurt" Yuu said worriedly. They all approached Natsume seeing him angry.

He said "I bet I'll make her head over heels on me in two one week and then keep her for three months and then dump her."

They had never seen him angry this way. They knew whatever Natsume says happens and that girl has to suffer...................

Hi I didn't know that my story would be liked by you all. But I want to give a bad news. My exams are going to start and I wouldn't' be able to update 16th march. i m sorry but exams are important so till then good bye.

--grace of dreams


	2. The Second Meetibg

**Hi guys when I read your reviews i felt really happy and i thought of updating one more chapter. well there is also a specil reson behind it is because 13 feb is my bithday. The chapter is here for you.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_He said " I bet I'll make her head over heels on me in one week and then keep her for three months and then dump her."_

_They had never seen him angry this way. they knew whatever Natsume says happens and that girl has to suffer..................._

** The Second Meeting**

**A**n annoyed brunnette can be seen from afar storming out of Tokyo Splotch and muttering things like _my officially worst day_ or _I hate this unjust world __on a Beautiful and peaceful Wednesday morning. _You guessed right this was Mikan who was muttering these things. The reasons were:-

1)Her Best friend and roommate Hotaru had left her and went to Hokkaido for 5 months without telling her yesterday.

2)Due to depression she woke up late and got late for her classes in her Law college (I don't know any name of law college in Tokyo, sorry)

3)Then she got detention and she got late for her part time job which was third time in the week and thus she is fired.

4)An idiot guy approached her when she was really upset and tried to flirt. This brought the demon Mikan out of her.

She had seen that guy many times and different girls at diiferent days. She was surprised to see that he is without any girl today before becoming aware of the fact his next target was she.

She was tired of running all the day so she decided to stop a taxi. But then she remembered she forgot to add one more thing on the list.

5)Somebody stole her wallet.

She then decided to walk to her apartment.

* * *

Mikan opened the door of her simple apartment and called for her friends and her roommates Anna and Nonoko and then she remembered that they are in their part time job and she would have been at hers too if she would'nt have been fired.

She went inside her room and changed her clothes from a white summer dress to her red night gown inches below her knee. She took out her diary from her bag started writing about the unlucky happenings of today. Then she readcher novel Pride and Prejudice and after completing it she started studying and completing the assignment of that day.

* * *

After three hours, she heard the click of the door knob and then came two girls, Anna, a pink haired girl and Nonoko, the girl with blue orbs.

"Hey Mikan." They greeted and then Mikan replied the greet.

"What happened you look sad today?" Anna said

And then Mikan told what happened today. When she reached the part of getting fired she started crying.

"Oh, Mikan, don't cry. We'll get you new one." Anna said.

" Yeah, our employer wants one waitress. Why don't you come with us tommorow." Nonoko informed.

Mikan squealed "Yeah sure, Why not."

* * *

"This place is cool" Mikan remarked.

Now Mikan was with her friends in the restuarent they worked in "Celebrity". Now they were going to meet their employer Mr. Narumi.

"I am so grateful to you both. Thank you very much."

"First let us get you appointed Mikan."

"Yeah"

Then they saw a middle aged man or woman approaching them. He approached them and then said " Hi, my dear Anna and Nonoko, is this is the beautiful lady you were talking about?"

"Yes, Mr. Narumi."

"Alright, You are appointed and you can start you work now. Your locker is 15 and my employee has kept a dess for you."

"That Easily"

" Yes and duties are serving customers and arranging the party for the 5th anniversary of the restaurent."

"Me alone."

"Yes. This is the way I examine people." And then he left skipping happily leaving everyone sweatdropping.

" I have a question."

"Don't worry if you do mistake he would not fire you."

"No, its not that. I wanted to ask Is he a gay." Anna and Nonoko sweatdropped again.

"Well i have to go and assist the chef." Anna excused.

" I have to manage my counter.........You should also go to the washroom and change to your uniform. Come on I also have to change.

* * *

Natsume was now driving his Mercedes gifted by his father. He was really tired now. Firstly he went to college then directly to the band practise then he called his ex-girlfriends to know something more about Mikan and it was erally irritating for him. This is so because whenever he called each of them would bug him to patch up. IRRITATING.

Natsume was studying to become to bacome architect although he doesn't want to. It's Koko's dream. Natsume wants to bacome a singer but his father said that he should first complete his degree and then he is free.

With the help of his ex-girlfriends, he came to know that Mikan was studying in nearby law college and was woking in a restaurent named 'Princess'. But when he went there he found out that she was fired yersterday. He was so angry when he heard this. Firstly he had to wait for 20 minutes for the manager to come and after that much efforts he got **nothing**.....**nothing**.

Now Natsume is in way to find a restaurent to eat since in whichever restauent he goes he finds that the resturent is filled and he is requested to wait. **And Natsume Hyuuga never waits for anybody**.

He found a restaurent Celebrity and thaught it would not hurt to try some thing new. He parked his car in the parking lot and went inside the restaurent.

* * *

Natsume took a sat on table number five thinking now he would find Mikan. There is no way he is going to backdown from the bet. He was in his own thoughts thinking how he is going to find her when a sweet flirty voice disturbed him.

"Hi, what can I do you, sir? thw waitress asked, actually flirted.

"Whatever you want? Well for now tell me are you free." Natsume replied on the same tone thinking it would calm him down for sometime. Then the waitress started to tell him about her schedule. But Natsume was not hearing because he was observing a certain brunette who was serving a nearby table who appeared to look ame as the girl he met yersterday. And then he recognised.

"I want that girl to serve me."Natsume said interuppting her blabbering. That girl followed the person he was refering to. It was the new girl.

"But she is the new girl and she is not even experienced."Natsume shot hera death glare so she stopped her complaining and said "As a you say."

* * *

Mikan was inside the chef's room where Mr. Narumi was giving all the good grades to Mikan for her efficient work.

"I thought beatiful girls care for their hairs and nails only but you did a good job." Mr. Narumi remarked.

"Keep it up mikan" Emma, the chef who is assisted by Anna.

"Thank you." Mikan was very happy. Todays day turned out to be good.

Suddenly the waitress who was serving Natsume came. "Mikan, customer at table number five wants to be served by you." and then she left not but, before glaring at her.

"Is she angry with me?" Mikan asked innocently. "Ignore her." Anna said "Well, who is this person who wants to be served by you. Your boyfriend." Nonoko commented. Anna also had a teasing look."

"Shut up guys! I don't know who that person is! And now before you say something I should leave."

* * *

Natsume saw that Mikan was coming so he took out his song book from his hand bag and covered his face with it.

"Hello sir, what can I bring for you?" Mikan asked.

Natsume replied " Do you have chicken burger and a middle sized can of Moco-cola."

"Yes we have." She wrote down the order and then questioned "Any thing else"

Natsume whom Mikan had not recognised yet said simply "I want.....um......Mikan Sakura."

Mikan heard what he had said and looked up to see who was the person to say that only to find the face covered by a book. She then noticed that the person was lowering his book and was going to reveal his face. And when she saw his face she found out it was that pervert whom she met yersterday. WTH.

Mikan was so surprised that when shre took a step back she noticed that her left sandle had twisted and she was going to fall. Mikan patiantly waited for the impact of the floor but it never came. Instead she found her self caught by some manly arms.

When she opened her eyes she saw the flirty guy looking at her with his crimson eyes smirking at her. He said "Didn't knew you were clumsy...........Polka-Dots."

* * *

**Hi guys this is my chapter which i was going to post on 10 Marchn However i would unable to post any chapter till 16 March as you know because of exams. Sorry. But I am definitely going to finish this story till 25 March.**

**Adieu wish me luck for my exams**

**Happy Birthday to me**

**--grace of dreams**


	3. Surprises And Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Hi guys I am back. Finally exams are over. The chapter is here.

_

* * *

__Previously_

_Natsume whom Mikan had not recognised yet said simply "I want.....um......Mikan Sakura."_

_Mikan heard what he had said and looked up to see the person to say that only to find the face covered by a book. She then noticed that the person was lowering his book and was going to reveal his face. And when she saw his face she found out it was that pervert whom she met yersterday. WTH._

_Mikan was so surprised that when she took a step back she noticed that her left sandle had twisted and she was going to fall. Mikan patiently waited for the impact of the floor but it never came. Instead she found her self caught by two manly arms._

_When she opened her eyes she saw the flirty guy looking at her with his crimson eyes smirking at her. He said "Didn't knew you were clumsy...........Polka-Dots."_

** Surprises And Secrets**

Mikan registered what he said to her. For sometime she didn't even realised what he was saying. and then suddenly she saw that the hem of her skirt was little bit no very much that her _____ could be seen. And that time, Mikan was............ANGRY.

She immediately pushed Natsume (she did not know his name) away and then adjusted herself at the same time glaring at him. At the first meeting she was convinced that he is a flirt but now she is convinced that IN ADDITION HE WAS A PERVERT TOO. She was just going to pour all her anger on her when suudenly Mr. Narumi came.

"Whats wrong Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked.

Mikan looked to the direction from where his voice came. She saw him standing at Chef's Room door, looking completely oblivious of happenings outside. Everybody was staring at them. Mikan thought that if she would tell him that all the chaos was beause of her (well it was Natsume's fault but everybody saw that Mikan was going to fall) and the truth was embarrasing so she decided to modify the truth.

" Um.....Nothing Mr. Narumi. Just that I was going to fall to fall and this good man (pointing to Natsume) saved me from falling." Mikan replied.

After hearing this Mr. Narumi said in a scolding manner" Mikan, stop being clumsy." But then he flashed a smile towards her & went inside.

"Yes, Mikan you should stop being clumsy." Natsume mocked her with the same tone. Mikan turned to him with an angry expression and then said with a sweet tone "Your order would be here in some time, **Sir.**"She said sir with a bitter tone causing Natsume to giggle. "You will bring everything." Mikan understood what he meant. She looked at him with resentful gaze picked up her note book in which she took the order and then walked away.

* * *

Mikan came inside and then passed the notebook to Emma to prepare his order.

Anna asked worriedly "What's the matter Mikan. You look angry."

Mikan replied " Nothing just met that guy again who flirted with me yersterday. I told you, right."

Anna said ''You mean that guy who has jet blue hairs red eyes and......"

Mikan got angry because Anna just kept on saying about how good his voice is, his band is so good and so on and so on.

Mikan was now frustrated and "THEN WHY DONT YOU TAKE HIS ORDER." Anna blinked. " Sorry its just that he is getting on my nerves. Sorry."

Anna smiled and said "Its okay. I saw what happened." Mikan blushed

Now it was Emma's turn to say and she said "Mikan be away from him he is not a good guy. He dated my sister and he is a heart breaker. And.....here's your order" Mikan and Anna saw that Emma's eyes were little watery.

Mikan asked "What happened to your sister?"

Serena replied "Nothing. You just be away from him."

Mkan and Anna understood that it is her private matterand they should not force her. So they shrugged off the thought and Mikan took the plate to Natsume.

* * *

Natsume had finished his meal and now Mikan had to bring the bill. Natsume paid the bill and gave to Mikan. Mikan took that dairy and went to cashiers table to get the change. When Nonoko(cashier) saw the bill she smiled and said " Mikan somebody has given you a message" She passed the bill to Mikan. She saw that a name 'Natsume' and his phone number was written on it and this she understood. He was flirting with her. She took the pen fronm Nonoko and scribbled something and then took it.

* * *

Natsume was waiting for her to bring the answer that is her phone no.. But he didn't knew that he would get something unexpected. Mikan came and gave him the change. And then Natsume saw what Mikan had given him as answer. It was written below his number.

Natsume--9856443557(It is not my nor Natsume's number so don't try it)

_Mikan--911_

The first letter that came from his house were " You live in a police station." Mikan took the dairy or folder we can say and then left smirking.

* * *

Mikan was going to enter Chef's room when she heard Anna and Emma talking.

_" He used my sister. He just wanted pleasure. That's why he dated her. After three days only he broke up with her. My sister felt so bad that she was going to suicide for the guy she dated for just three days. It was_ _difficult to bring_ _her back to herself but we were successful."_

Mikan was sattisfied that the girl was alright otherwise she would have killed him. Then after thinking this Mikan thought that why was she thinking for a girl whom she didn't even meet.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Mikan was studying That's only where her life revolves-library, home and restaurent where she works. She never goes to parties or disco and not even fairs because she hates such places. Mikan was studying when Anna and Nonoko stood infront of Mikan with a empty vegetable bag. Mikan understood.

"No no no no'' Mikan said.

Nonoko said "Oh Mikan what would you lose if you go to buy vegetables."

"Time." Mikan replied sternly. But by seeing pleading expression on their faces Mikan had to give in.

* * *

Mikan was going to leave when Anna shouted from the apartment balcony, "Mikan you forgot your phone"

So Mikan replied " Keep it with you." and with that she left. Well there was special reason why Mikan left her phone home.

_Flashback_

_Mikan's first day of job was over and all three of them were ready to go home. Mikan felt that today's hectic day was over but adventure still awaits. _

_"Well, my first day is over" Mikan. _

_"We should reach bus stand before bus leaves us." Nonoko pointed out. Then Mikan noticed that she left her coat in washroom. So she said " I think I left my coat in washroom. You all proceed I'll catch up with you."_

_"Are you sure?" Anna asked._

_"Yeah." _

_"Okay then, come soon."_

_Mikan went to wash room and Anna and Nonoko went towards bus stand. Mikan collected her coat and had come out of the restaurent when a voice behind her said "Polka, you are late."_

_Mikan turned around and sighed, it was Natsume. "What do you want?" Mikan asked boredly_

_"Just your phone no.."_

_"See I am not one of those girls."_

_"That's why I want it. I have always wanted a girllike you. You are very good. That's why I approached you yersterday. Please gaive me yours." He said this with a great sincerity and facial expression which forced Mikan to surrender. Mikan knew about what happened to Emma's sister but still she gave him her phone number._

That's why she left her phone at home and has also turned it off. She is intelligent enough to know that he has some thing in his mind.

* * *

Anna saw that Mikan's phone is switched off, so she switcehed it on. and kept on the table murmurring something.

* * *

Natsume had been calling Mikan since morning but everytime it is coming 'phone is switched off' ad now if Mikan wouldn't switch on the phone he would throw his own phone. He was very short tempered.

"Okay one last time." And miracle, this time the ring was heard and somebody picked up the phone.

_"Hello"_

" Hello, can I talk to Mikan Sakura."

_"Well, she is not here"_

Now natsume was really angry. First she turns the phone off and then she goes somewhere leaving it at home. Rediculous. But Natsume didn't gave up.

"Where she has gone?"

_"To Alice Supermarket."_

"Well, thankyou." And then he hang up and went out of his house.

* * *

Mikan was buying the vegetables. She was happy that Natsume wouldn't be here. ATLEAST. But everything turned wrong when she heard a familier voice.

"Its not easy to run away from me."

It was Natsume.

God, why he always surprises her with not welcomed surprises.

* * *

So how was it. I'll may be post the next chapter. Also I am going to post a new story:

**It Just So Happened:** Mikan and Natsume are two people who meet each other coincidently and then went on meeting each other. They were already engaged but were unhappy because the people they loved gave more importance to work then them. So inorder to pass time they spent time with eachother and when their friendship started to convert into love they didn't know. Will they stop eachother or let the things happen?

So please give it same attention.

--grace of dreams~

* * *


	4. A Day With You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Hi guys. I am sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistaks I make. From now this would not happen. And yah, there is lot of OOCness in this fic. and also this chapter is a conversation chapter. It may be boring.**

_

* * *

_

_Mikan was buying the vegetables. She was happy that Natsume wouldn't be here. ATLEAST. But everything turned wrong when she heard a familier voice._

_"Its not easy to run away from me."_

_It was Natsume._

_God, why he always surprises her with not so welcomed surprises._

* * *

**A Day With You**

Mikan turned around to see the person behind her. She had already recognised the voice but still as a formality she turned back praying that it is not him.

Well It turned out to be him only. _God. Why can't he leave me alone?_ _I never imagined that_ _these things would_ _be_ _happening to me._ This is rediculous. She was always satisfied with what she had. She is a NBSB and she had no problem with it. But the she met him was itself a Satan's day for her. And she is sure something bad is going to happen with her. Everytime it happens. Well now lets comeback to Mikan's story.

On seeing him all type of question came out of her mouth. "How?Where?When?Why" Natsume smirked at her action. This is so intersting for him. No girl had been like this to him.

"I've been calling you since morning. Why was your phone switched off? And when he said this a pyramid of soda cans fell. They both looked at that direction. _I knew something bad is going to happen._ She then faced Natsume angrilly.

"How did you find me? Are you stalking me?" Mikan asked angrilly.

"Nope. When I called you, somebody accepted the call and told me that you are here so I came here."

"Can't you stop stalking me?"

"Well, I am not stalking you." Then both of them were quiet looking eachother.

"What do you want Natsume?"

"You want to know what I want. Then listen firstly I want you to complete this boring shopping and then I want to have a coffee with you."

"Natsume I have more works to do then drinking coffee with you."

"Well lets start talking here only, so it would take less time to finish up with the coffee."

Mikan sighed "Natsume.....You don't lose to anybody." She didn't asked this but stated this. "Okay, fine."

"So tell me something about you." Natsume said. But Mikan didn't wanted to do this. She remembered Emma's warning and she didn't wanted to take any risk. But Emma could be mistaken. She wanted to make everything clear.

"Before I tell you something about me I want to know about something....." Natsume waited for her to continue. "Do you know Emma and her sister?" Natsume thought for a while. He was not able to remember since there have been many girls, he dated earlier. So it took him a while to remember it. He doesn't knows any Emma he dated earlier.......But then he remembered. There was a girl, Ella Johnson he dated years ago and she had an elder sister Emma. So he asked her "Is her surname Johnson?"

"Yeah."

"I know her. Why?"

"I wanted to know why did you broke up with her sister?" Natsume was shocked with this question. That was his personal life and she cannot ask anything related to it. But still he replied "Nothing. Just we didn't liked eachother." Actually this was not the real reason. He dated her just for time pass, he never liked her. But when she confessed her love to him, he just dumped her because he was not a guy who can date a girl for much time and also made fun of her. And with the serious expression he had he was able to trick Mikan.

"And why did you bother to ask?"

"Nothing just like that." Mikan said.

"She was not the type of girl I like. I was with her as a friend. But I think, she went too far." Natsume's voice was full of sadness, actually he intentionally made it so that she would herself close this topic.

Mikan was now sure of his character. Emma was wrong. He was right. _'How could someone be with a person whom you don't love.'_

Mikan decided to close the topic herself and started giving him her biodata. "I am here for my studies. I am from Nagoya. I am doing law studies......" As Mikan started speaking Natsume was shocked because of the way behaved earlier, it looked like it would be difficult to make up with her.

And they chatted during the whole shopping spree.

* * *

After Mikan completed her shopping, Natsume dragged her to Tokyo Splotch so they could talk. During the shopping,Mikan and Natsume talked alot and Mikan came to the conclusion that: Natsume is not a bad guy afterall.

Mikan told Natsume many things about her and Natsume also told many things about himself to Mikan.

"So you have a stepbrother too?"

"Yeah the name's Koko. He is a very annoying one though. He is also the drummer in my band."

"You have a band! What's the name?"

"Rock On!" Natsume replied simply.

"I've heard the name......." Then it hit her. "Yeah, its your band for which the girls in my college squeel all the time."

"Well, its our style." Natsume answered proudly.

"Jerk." Mikan replied with hitting Natsume gently. Then she checked her watch and then she said. "Okay I've to go now."

Natsume seemed shocked. The immediate question from his mouth was "Why?" He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know her more and there she was asking to leave.

"Because from four hours we are talking and Anna and Nonoko would be worried. In addition I've many other things to do."

"Like?"

"Like Mr. Narumi has given me the responsibility to plan the fifth anniversary party of Celebrity." Mikan said and unknowingly gave Natsume an excuse of continueing their chatting.

"So what did you plan?"

"Natsume,I've have to go. I'll tell you later?"

"Come on. I'll drop you. Now tell me." He said in a soft voice. Hearing this, Mikan let out a sigh and sat down again. "If you want to hear the truth.........Nothing yet." Mikan sighed again.

Natsme leaned forword and asked "Why?"

"Because I never wanted to involved in such things and this time I am really trapped?"

"So can I free you from this trap." Natsume said with a smirk and Mikan had the urge to remove that idiotic smirk (which other girls considered sexy).

"No, no need I can do it myself."

"Oh, come on we are friends now. Ain't we?

"Alright say."

"Okay, the first thing needed is decoration. The party is I think formal. Right?

"Yeah!"

"So the decoration should be royal like a silver chandelier like this. Then next is....."

"But, how would I remember this?" _She was really weird. She is intelligent and serious sometimes but I didn' knew that she is so idiotic too. _Thinking this he gave her his pen and a tissue paper.

"You are intelligent." Mika stated while moving her head up and down and this time, it was Natsume's chance to sigh.

"Then another thing is food. It should be of everyone's choice..." Mikan was going to ask another question but Natsume stopped her since he knew her question. ".....I meant that you should have every type of food."

He continued while Mikan kept On jotting down the points. "And finally, music and band. They both should be great....."While saying this he pulled up his collar signifying _'like mine'_. Mikan rolled her eyes at this"..........and should match to the situation."

"Over."

"Yes."

"But....."

"But what?"

"How will I do this?"

"I have given so many points!"

"But still. I can't understand......" Then Mikan had an idea. She continued ".....Assist me!"

"What?" Natsume said out of confusion. Firstly she was not ready to listen to his advive and now she ia herself asking him to assist him. _Really Wierd_

"But.........Will your employer allow"

"We'll see it later. Are you ready"

"Umm.....Yeah. Come on I'll drop you."

"You know Natsume, you are not that bad."

"So I am bad.""

"No you are very good." And after saying this they went outside the restaurent taking new friendship with them or _in future, more than that._

* * *

**I thought I won't be able to complete this chapter ever. Well, I have made one change in chapter one. That is instead of one week, I made it two weeks. Before wednesday, I'll post the next chapter. And also my new story. Till then adieu.**

**--grace of dreams**


	5. The Party PopUp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Hi Everyone. Sorry for not updating before Wednesday because of some problems. I wanted to inform that may be this story would be on temporary hiatus. I'll try to update but maybe after weeks and months and I am really sorry for that. I am in higher grades now and I want to give most of my time to studies. Please forgive me. I guarantee that I'll complete this story as soon as I can. In addition, the posting of my new story 'It just so happened' is delayed. **

**I know that the last chapter was boring since it was all conversation and I myself was bored. But I hope the later part would be liked by you. This time I won't write previously.**

**In this chapter I am going ****to reveal the feelings of Mikan and ****Natsume**** towards each other.**** So here it is only for all of readers.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Party Pop-Up**

One and a half week before Mikan and Natsume met each other and presently are very good friends. In their first meeting, Mikan thought that Natsume is not a good guy and a spoilt brat. But she believes that everything she thought was wrong. Actually he is a very nice boy. He drops her to college, Celebrity and even drops her to home. He is also helping her in party preparations. And convincing Mr. Narumi was as easy as breaking a sand castle.

His friends too had helped her a lot at the last moment. They helped in the decorations, in carrying and bringing things and so on. Rock On itself is performing in the party. Well, Natsume was against it but when Mikan said, actually, more like pleaded, he was bound to approve.

Now Natsume and Mikan are sitting in the cake Tokyo Splotch. Tomorrow is the anniversary party and Mikan is getting nervous and is thinking unlucky things.

"Natsume, What if the CD player didn't work? What if everybody forgot that today is our anniversary? What if-"

"What if these things didn't happen? You'll be happy, I suppose."

"Sure I would be happy but if these things happened, I'll be doomed."

"Just believe yourself. Nothing will happen. We happen worked on this whole one-and-a-half week and the outcome would be good." He said this in a reassuring tone and with that kept his left hand on Mikan's right hand and her heart skipped a beat and she blushed.

Well it won't be false to say that Mikan didn't like Natsume. But it would be wrong to say that Mikan likes him because of his physical appearance. She likes him because of his attitude towards other people. She herself saw him helping other people. Once she saw him helping an old woman in crossing the road and she was impressed.

Natsume removed his hand from her hand and smirked when he saw her staring at him and the blush on her face.

"What Polka? Falling for me?"

But only one thing Mikan hated in Natsume - teasing. He always kept on teasing her about her childish ____ (you know what I mean) and Mikan would get irritated easily. And this time the same happened. Her shy expression changed to an angry one and she kicked his leg from below the table.

"Ouch.....What for?"

"That was for teasing me." She said and turned her head away from him. When she looked at his direction she saw him missing. She looked left, right, forward and then backwards and she saw him holding a box wrapped with a shining pink gift paper.

"What's that?"

"My sorry gift." Mikan gave a confused look. _Dense. _Natsume thought this and sighed. "I mean sorry for teasing you and now accept this."

"It means you are not gonna do it again?" Mikan asked with twinkling eyes imaginig how it would be when Natsume wouldn't tease her.

"Of course I will. But for now keep it." Natsume gave her his rarest smile. Now Mikan no more had twinkle in her eyes.

"Then keep it to yourself only."

"Oh come on. Take it."

"No."

"Fine. I am throwing it in the dust bin."

"Go ahead."

"I promise I'll do it."

"So do it. Who is stopping you?"

"Fine." Natsume went toward dustbin and threw it. Mikan gasped. She was unable to believe that he did it. He came back and sat down.

"I was just joking. I can't believe that you really threw it!" And she started scolding Natsume. "Natsume, it's okay it was cheap but, it had some price. You should not have thrown it"

"So you wanted the empty box?" Natsume said smirking.

"No, but……" Then she registered what he said "…..What?" Now she was confused.

"I knew that you are going to do something like this, so I brought two boxes. One with present and other empty. Now open this." He handed her another box wrapped with the shining red coloured gift paper. It was thin and long unlike the other box which was broad and short.

She opened it and she was amazed by the beauty of the thing she got. It was a marvelous necklace made up of rubies and its workmanship was just awesome.

"It's beautiful but it is expensive." Mikan looked up to Natsume.

"Don't worry. I have not taken a loan for this. It is enough for me you liked it. Now I'll drop you home before anybody steals it."

"Oh! Natsume."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume and Mikan were now walking back to her apartment. They were talking about random topics. They were just near the apartment when Natsume started asking about her boyfriends.

"Not really. I never took interest in such things. No boy ever caught my interest" _Except you. _She said this in her mind.

Natsume was kinda hurt when she said that. _I have to try something else to impress her. _So, he decided to change the topic.

"When I could come to pick-up you tomorrow?" His tone had changed and in this matter Mikan, was not so dense. But she was confused because she didn't know reason.

"No, it's okay Natsume. I think you should give more time to your final practice so that you can perform better tomorrow."

"I don't need it."

"Natsume, tomorrow I'll come their with Anna and Nonoko. I promised them" Natsume had a disappointed look on his face. "Oh! Come on." Mikan said.

"Okay fine. Reach little bit early. Polka Dots" Natsume said this with a smirk when he saw Mikan's annoyed face and he walked off leaving a yelling Mikan behind him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan unlocked the door and entered her apartment. She was still smiling. She saw Anna looking out of the window.

"Hi, Anna……" Mikan's smile was still there.

"Mikan, what were you doing with that guy?"

"You mean Natsume? Well we are friends now."

"Mikan, don't you remember what my boss said to you."

"Well your boss must have misunderstood. Natsume told me what really happened and I think it was totally her sister's fault."

"Mikan, you are really dense. Didn't you understand he was defending himself? May be creating a delusion for you?"

"It's nothing like that. He could be believed."

"How much do you know him? I think one week or and half. How could you believe guy like in just one week?"

Mikan was silent, just staring at Anna. She concluded in her mind that this conversation is going nowhere. So she decided to just end this conversation and sleep because tomorrow she has to go to for the preparation to Celebrity. And tomorrow Natsume will also be not there due to band practice and she has to manage everything on her own.

"Can we go to sleep now Anna? He is not so bad. When you will know him better, you'll feel the same."

"I don't think so."

"Anna…."

"Mikan………let it be. Come on lets sleep." And then Anna smiled. Mikan wanted the same to happen so she meekly obliged_. May be she also wanted the same_. Mikan thought and went to room with Anna.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Day **

Now only sometime was left for the party to start. Natsume was practicing with his band since he was also performing. Now everyone was checking everything. It was the last minute for them. Anna and Emma were checking the dishes, Mikan was checking party decoration, music to be played and Nonoko was helping her out since she had nothing to do.

Soon people started coming and Mikan was just so excited not because she has done all the arrangements but because she never saw so many high-class people together.

Soon the chief guest came and the performances started. These performances were by the employees of the restaurants except that of Rock On.

Now Natsume's performance came. When he came on the stage he said that he was dedicating his performance to the girl he loved. And then Mikan felt sad. She didn't know why, but she was feeling hurt when she convinced that Natsume would never like a girl like her. Was she falling for him? But what if Anna's views were true? What if he was actually playing with her? But she dismissed these thoughts and went back to listen the songs they were singing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

When Natsume's performance ended, he noticed that Mikan was avoiding him. Actually Mikan was not avoiding him. It was because she was very busy. Mr. Narumi was introducing her to so many people that she did not even had time to go to Natsume and thank him. But still Mikan was giving all the credit to Natsume only. She was not that selfish. Whenever she would think of going to Natsume, something would stop her and this time it was Anna and she ended up standing with her at one corner.

Natsume was standing with his Kitsuneme. Yuu who was busy dancing with Nonoko and Koko was dancing with a random girl. Many girls came to them asking to dance but Kitsuneme and Natsume rejected them. Kitsuneme was not that type of guy who wanted girl's attention. But now it is an exception. Kitsuneme was aimlessly looking around and he saw a certain pink haired girl (Anna). He looked at her and he just kept staring at her. He nudged Natsume and said "Hey Nat. Who is that girl beside Mikan?"

Natsume looked at the direction he was pointing to. And he found that he was referring to the girl who hates him. Yes, he knows that. It is visible by her attitude towards him.

"She is Mikan's friend and roommate, Anna. She is also the cook here……" Natsume intentionally didn't tell him that she was cook's assistant. "Why asked?"

"I am going to ask her for date." Natsume wanted to laugh at this but he controlled. "Okay then try."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan was again trying to convince Anna that was good and she was so succeeding, **not. **Suddenly she saw Kitsuneme coming.

"Oh hi Kitsuneme!"

"Hi Mikan! The party is great."

"Thanks but everything was by Natsume only."

"Whatever. You know this custard is awesome……" He said while winking looking towards Natsume. Mikan was not so observant but Anna was she looked where Kitsuneme was looking and she understood what was going on. Actually misunderstood. She thought that Natsume was trying to match make them.

"…..I feel like kissing the girl who made this." He thought that his pan was awesome but was unaware that his plan would backfire him.

"Well, Ella is there. I think you should go and kiss her. But beware, her husband is a gym instructor." Anna said.

"Who Ella?"

"The one who made it." Kitsuneme was sure that this plan is failure. He would have to think something better. And he went to take more custard.

Then Natsume came. "Hi Polka. Wanna dance" He asked.

"Um….." Mikan looked towards Anna with a pleading look. Anna sighed. "Do whatever you want." Anna said and went to Ella to tell her recent happenings.

"Okay." And they both went to dance.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitsuneme gave another try. This time by not boasting but by actually asking her for dance. "Hey. Anna right."

"Yes, Kitsuneme."

"You know my name."

"Who wouldn't when Mikan was shouting your name like a maniac during the party preparations?"

"Oh right. Well can I have a dance?" Anna thought for a while. Since she had nothing to do she agreed. But still she decided to not to cross boundries because she still didn't believed him since he was Natsume's friend.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume and Mikan were dancing in such a way it would look like they were couples. But they were not.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" Natsume knew that she wouldn't have understood what he meant by that announcement.

"You didn't understand what I meant by that announcement."

"Which announcement?"

"That I made before performing."

"Oh~ that….." She thought for awhile which made Natsume think that she understood that his performance was dedicated to her but in fact, she was clueless.

"Well I hope you get her." She said that with a smile but she was sad. She had realized that she liked him during the party and now she was sorry for herself for not accepting the proposal of being his date earlier.

_She didn't understand. _Natsume said to himself and dragged him away from the party. Mikan also didn't fight back because she didn't want to attract attention.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume dragged her to the parking lot and then focused his attention on a curious Mikan. "Natsume, why are we here?" Natsume didn't say anything and kept on staring at her. "Natsume say some…….." she was cut off when Natsume suddenly kissed her. She was shocked frozen. She was unable to take in her mind that Natsume Hyuuga was actually kissing. He had his arms around her waist. Instantly, she also wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer, wanting to get a better taste of him. It was her first kiss and she was not regretting it.

They broke apart for air. And Natsume was the one to speak first. "Now understood what I was talking about." Mikan was still clueless.

Natsume decided to say "I Love you." This was even more shocking than the kiss for Mikan. "Come Again."

"I said I love you……." He waited for her answer for a while. "……Come on answer." Mikan snapped out of her trance and saw Natsume's face which had mixed emotions.

When Mikan didn't respond he thought that may be she doesn't like him back. This saddened Natsume. "Mikan…." It was the second time Natsume spoke her name. When she heard his, her heart beat quickened. "Mikan, it is okay if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I'll wait." Then Natsume turned to go back. Then only Mikan realized what was happening said whatever came in her mind. "Natsume…I love you too." Natsume stopped and turned back. "Come again." It was Natsume's turn

"I love you Natsume."

Natsume came to Mikan and kissed her again. And then they both left the party and Natsume took her to a more private place. (Not in that way)

They both went to a calm place where there would be alone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume returned home at around 1 p.m. He saw Koko was sitting on the couch, drying his wet hairs and at the same time changing channels of the T.V... Natsume tip-toed so that he could escape Koko questions but…..

"Natsume what were you doing?"

"I was with Mikan." Natsume replied in an irritated tone. Then Natsume felt that he should tell what happened few hours ago.

"Natsume, do you want anything to drink?"

"A mococola."

"Fine."

"You know Koko, I and Mikan are dating." Koko turned around. He was shocked as well as happy for Natsume.

"Means real dating?"

"Yeah, real dating."

"Oh god, I am so happy for you. I thought you won't get any permanent girlfriend ever." Koko said excitedly.

"Oh gosh." Natsume said imitating Koko. "I knew I could become singer but I can become an actor too." This confused Koko. Natsume continued "I made her fall for me within two weeks Koko." Natsume said that calmly but with a feeling of victory in it.

After hearing this Koko turned around again and saw Natsume smiling or more like smirking evilly. And the immediate thing that came out of his mouth was……

"You were fooling her?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi guys. It took a long time to complete. Well, I wanted to tell you that whatever Natsume was doing in the past days, everything was fake. He was just fooling everybody.**

**In next chapter, Sumire is going to enter the story. So be ready for Natsume's infidelity.**

**Plz review…..**

**--grace of dreams-**


End file.
